


非你不可

by Nicole416



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole416/pseuds/Nicole416





	非你不可

罗浮生迟缓且犹疑地逐渐向沈巍靠近，想要偷袭这个男人的耳朵。他并没有这方面的经验，不过上网看到有人说男人的敏感带普遍在耳际，于是决定大着胆子试一试。

同学聚会最后照例要一起唱歌，此时KTV光线昏暗，躁动着荷尔蒙的气息，罗浮生有些迷糊，凑在沈巍边上不时摸摸嗅嗅，看着屏幕轻轻跟唱的沈巍根本没注意到他的不轨意图。

罗浮生试探着咬上沈巍的耳朵，男人身体猛然僵住，嘴里的跟唱也没了声儿。

沈巍没有转头，视线依然落在屏幕的歌词上，但罗浮生察觉到男人按住了他的手，并轻轻地将他朝外推了推。

男人拒绝的信号再明显不过。罗浮生迅速拉开两人的距离，将头靠向一边的沙发垫上，心里有股茫然的酸胀感。自己何曾如此小心翼翼过，他罗浮生长这么大从来都是洒脱，爱就爱了，不爱就拉倒，偏偏在沈巍这儿栽了跟头。

求不得，放不下。

“那个，各位，我刚刚接到学校通知，有个文件要赶在今晚发过去。”罗浮生感觉身边的男人站了起来，“所以必须要先走，实在对不起，你们接着玩。”说罢拿起桌上一瓶啤酒对瓶儿吹完，末了把瓶子倒过来示意大家——喝干净了。

包厢内一阵起哄叫好的声音。罗浮生看的喉咙发紧，这样的沈巍简直对自己有着致命的吸引力，他感觉体内有团火在烧，同时又忍不住委屈地想：想避开我就直说啊，何必找借口。

正脑补的欢的罗浮生突然被人揽着胳膊拉起来。

“走了。”沈巍将罗浮生的肩膀搂的更紧些，把他带出包厢。

这两天倒春寒，正是冷的时候。路边摆出来的关东煮铺子蒸腾起一团白气，在这样的夜晚可谓是飘香千里。冷风吹得人清醒了些，罗浮生轻微地吸了吸鼻子，好香啊。

这一举动被沈巍看进了眼里，男人伸手紧了紧罗浮生的围巾，胡噜了一把他的脑袋说：“在这儿等我。”

罗浮生看着男人进去出来，把关东煮递给自己，然后在一旁沉默地站着，看都没看他一眼。罗浮生咬口丸子，看看男人，咬口蟹肉棒再看看男人，心里不禁有些荡漾——沈巍有心事的样子真是帅的一逼啊。

沈巍没管他，等了一会就去路边取了小电驴准备走，罗浮生赶紧吃完剩下的关东煮，狗腿子地跑过去接过头盔。

小电驴驮着俩大老爷们走在热热闹闹的大街上，街口的电子屏幕轮番滚动着某明星的应援视频，街灯将夜映成橘黄色。罗浮生松了口气，突然就释怀了，沈巍拒绝就拒绝吧，就这样当朋友也挺好。

气温似乎比刚才更冷了，从发亮的天空中落下星星点点的雪花。罗浮生终于将手环上了沈巍的腰。

罗浮生心结解开了，但显然沈巍和他想的完全不同。男人从上楼到进门始终没说一句话，眉毛轻拧，看的罗浮生莫名其妙——难道沈巍还在跟他置气？

正犹豫着开口说点什么的罗浮生猛地被沈巍一把抱住，刚张开的嘴唇立刻被含了去。

这哪里是吻，分明就是惩罚，沈巍不管不顾的掠夺，重重碾过罗浮生的双唇，吮吸津液。罗浮生腮帮子发酸，上半身向后仰去，沈巍用手垫在他身下，防止凸起的门把手硌着他。

罗浮生伸手推了推沈巍，害怕他有更过分的举动。沈巍喘息粗重，将脑袋抵在他的肩上，缓了好一会儿直到电梯门开时，才泄愤般的在自己肩上咬了一口。

罗浮生有点失控，沈巍知不知道自己在干嘛，知不知道自己和他一样是个男人。

他、他……他肖想了这么久，怎么可能再忍得住。

不肯示弱的青年扒住沈巍脖子不管不顾地回吻了过去。

罗浮生啃咬着沈巍的下颌，用舌头一遍一遍描摹着男人的轮廓。男人的手顺着衣摆探了上去在罗浮生身上摸索着，罗浮生浑身着了火一般，大腿根处的肌肉紧绷起来，身体不安分的扭动着。

“……等、等等，洗澡。”罗浮生趁分开呼吸的瞬间急忙说道。快感来得太强烈，自己下身迅速充血勃起，面前这个男人穿西装戴眼镜，强悍的男性气息迅速包覆住他。沈巍就是最好的催情药，罗浮生几乎按捺不住想射的冲动。两个人的第一次，他可不想这么快结束。冲个澡冷却一下，反正时间还长。

罗浮生在浴室里用暖水冲身，做了些基本清理，小电影里学的技巧今天终于要付诸实践，心里竟有些紧张。他泡在水里，犹豫着要不要出去，今天如果真的上床了，之后他们该如何相处，会不会连朋友都没得做。

正出神的时候，浴室的门被拉开了，沈巍站在门口，当着罗浮生的面开始一件一件地脱衣服。

“……”我靠，自己本想当一回柳下惠，结果沈巍还他妈不给机会。罗浮生想从浴缸中出来，刚站起来却被沈巍一把按住抵在墙上。

“唔……”沈巍的气息冲撞进口腔，这个吻来的极具侵略性，罗浮生上颚被舌尖不断挤压挑逗，唾液不自觉地顺着嘴角往下淌。

沈巍原本难耐的性/器更加硬挺，被内裤包裹胀出清晰的形状，下腹一阵阵发紧。眼前这个人是自己的朋友，自己却想逗弄他，吃掉他，操干他，让他属于自己。

男人背脊腻起一层薄汗，肌肉线条流畅，带着隐忍不发的力量。罗浮生明白沈巍在忍，做爱是两个人的事，对方尊重自己，如果他不同意，沈巍今天肯定不会动他一下。

罗浮生呼吸粗重起来，抬脚在沈巍下体来回摩擦，一路从大腿蹭到那硬/挺炙热的阳/具。

沈巍身材很好，肌理紧实，他的阴茎似乎也比常人大上一号，颜色紫红，腹肌一起一伏煽动着罗浮生的欲火，罗浮生愈发觉得口干舌燥，不由矮下身来，一口含住对方的肉/根。

沈巍一只手搭在罗浮生的头上轻抚着他，青年不由吸地更加卖力，一边吞舔顶端，一边用手刺激根部，用牙齿轻轻刮擦饱实的囊/袋。罗浮生将茎皮退后，舌尖舔弄马眼，整根阴/茎都在轻轻颤动。

他极力想给沈巍留下一个愉快的第一次经验，于是狠狠心将茎/身一口气吞到底，男人的肉/根在自己嘴里不住跳动，罗浮生喉头一紧，溢出一声低喘，口腔内属于男人的腥/膻味越来越重。

沈巍按住罗浮生的手力道加重，下腹酸胀，不自觉地在青年嘴里小幅抽动起来，罗浮生两腿发软，眼前昏花，被逼出泪水，双手却顺着男人的硬根撸/动地越来越快。

前端逐渐溢出清/液，青年两颊潮红，伸伸舌头将顶端的前/列/腺液舔掉，手指刮蹭着暴露的经脉。沈巍的性具太大，罗浮生含不拢，唾液与自身的体液混在一起流下来，将阴/茎淋得湿漉漉的。青年含的更深，吸吮着沈巍的龟头，男人呼吸猛然急促，高/潮的快感令他一瞬间忘了动作，一股一股的浊液全射/进罗浮生嘴里。

“呜……”吞精的滋味并不好受，罗浮生把嘴里剩下的精/液吐出来，漱了口，便去镜子旁取浴巾擦干身体准备出浴室。卫生间空间狭小，空气稀薄，罗浮生脑袋始终晕晕乎乎的。他刚将袍子裹上，沈巍就走上前来拦住他的膝弯将他扛进了卧室。

罗浮生抬眼望了望男人，男人眼睛亮闪闪的仿佛在发光，看着自己连眼梢都带上笑意。

“嗯……哈啊……”沈巍的手掌抚弄揉捏起罗浮生的乳/首，罗浮生体表温度急剧升高，腰肢酸软，阳/具挺立，硬的流水，乳/头被蹂躏充血，嵌在白嫩的胸脯前。“……床、头柜里，有润、润滑……”罗浮生抬眼对沈巍说，他穴/内又痒又热，迫切地希望男人赶紧进来。

沈巍从抽屉里翻出润/滑剂与安全/套，却没了进一步的动作，他没这方面经验，但也并不想罗浮生难受。

“挤出润/滑剂，在手上搓匀……然后……手指插/进来。”

沈巍将润/滑液捂热，抹在胯/下，又挤出一些涂在食指上，缓缓插了进去。粗粝的指腹摩擦着内壁，肠道蠕动吸得更紧，罗浮生喘息声大起来，“动一动……扩张。”

他察觉到男人呼吸愈加急促，目光灼热的烧着自己，男人在穴口附近不断按压揉捏，等穴肉松了些后便并了两指重新插/入，润/滑剂在肠道内融化成水液，沾湿了罗浮生的股间。男人又伸入一根手指扩张了一会儿，拇指按压括/约/肌，罗浮生忍不住了，细细低喘着说：“好了……进来吧……”

沈巍硬/挺的阴/茎在腿根软肉上来回戳刺，他心疼罗浮生，怕他疼。谁知青年根本不领情，难耐地晃动屁/股，穴/口翕动勾着他进入，滑腻的汁水顺着股沟流下渗进被单，洇出一块深色的印子。沈巍再忍不住，挺腰直接将肉/棒顶了进去，不料龟/头刚进了一半就被紧致的甬道夹住，进退两难。

“放松。”他一巴掌甩上罗浮生的臀瓣，激得青年浑身颤抖，呻吟染上哭腔。沈巍大手向上，捏住罗浮生肿胀的乳/头揉搓起来，青年抖得更厉害了，胸脯涨得难受，主动贴上沈巍的手不停磨蹭，浑身透出蜜桃般的粉红。

沈巍瞅准时机一举捅入蜜/液泛滥的后/穴，层叠的软/肉立刻吞吸围拢，肉/壁剧烈收缩将硬/物带向高热的深处。罗浮生闷哼出声，长颈高高扬起，淌下一颗惹人心疼的泪珠。沈巍探身舔掉，又细细吻遍他全身，摆胯轻送，好让青年更快适应。

“嗯……呜！”顶到某个点时青年喘息的声音忽然拔高，沾染上难抑的愉悦。双手攀上沈巍的脖颈，迫不及待啃上男人的唇，交换一个缠绵的吻。

男人抬高罗浮生的双腿，肉/棒凶狠地破开花穴，直捣入最深处大力肏/干起来，青年随着顶弄不住耸动，雪白的屁股撞上沈巍的囊/袋“啪啪”作响，穴口被毛发磨得红肿，开开合合吸引沈巍的巨物/肏/的更深。

罗浮生发出舒服的哼唧声，沈巍欲火高涨，又是一巴掌甩上他的屁股，带来酥酥麻麻的快感。“真可爱”，他毫不吝啬地夸奖自己的爱人，笑声带着气音。罗浮生垂眸看见男人紫黑的阴/茎正在自己的身体里进出，殷红的嫩/肉翻出，带出一圈白沫，强烈的对比冲击着他的大脑，花/穴阵阵紧缩，咬紧男人的肉/棒。

沈巍的东西涨得更大，挺腰猛/插几十下，直到青年的花唇再也夹不住他的阴/茎，颤巍巍地收缩，才又放慢节奏，让肉/冠在入口处研磨，浅浅地戳刺。

青年腰肢发颤，下面痒得厉害，沈巍偏不给他止痒，他讨好地蹭蹭男人结实的上臂，小声撒娇：“……沈巍……再、再深些……”

沈巍目的达到，狠狠撞入罗浮生的身体，将青年整个贯穿。罗浮生被男人紧紧锁在怀里，跑也跑不掉，被迫接受一轮猛烈的攻击，双腿高高翘起，圆润的脚趾紧绷起来，甬道的软/肉描摹男人阳/具凸起的青筋，被/肏/开又立刻吸附上去。

房间内一时只有交叠的喘息和咕叽水声，罗浮生被干的失去意识，整个人紧紧抱住沈巍，臀部抽搐，接着后/穴开始疯狂收缩。男人抽/插地愈发凶狠，每一下都全根没入，罗浮生一阵痉挛，颤抖着达到高潮，挤压着沈巍的性器。沈巍一边吻他遍是红痕的身体，一边快速抽动，几十下后才沉默着将滚烫的精/液射进青年体内。

一场性事过后，罗浮生疲惫地闭上眼，只觉得浑身舒爽。沈巍珍惜地亲了亲他的眼睫，今晚他才醒悟，原来他们是天生的一对，从身到心都完美契合。

非你不可。


End file.
